leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roxie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Roxie |jname=ホミカ |tmname=Homika |slogan=yes |sloganline=Poison days, poison on the stage! |image=Black 2 White 2 Roxie.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=White |hometown=Virbank City |region=Unova |relatives=Pop Roxie (father) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Virbank Gym |specialist=yes |type=Poison |badge=Badge#Toxic Badge Toxic Badge |anime=yes |epnum=BW083 |epname=Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 |enva=Alyson Rosenfeld |java=Eri Kitamura }} Roxie (Japanese: ホミカ Homika) is a who is the Gym Leader of Virbank City's Gym, known officially as the Virbank Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to Trainers who defeat her. In the games Roxie appears in as a Gym Leader. She is a musician who plays the . Her Gym is a music club. Trainers who defeat Roxie will receive the Toxic Badge, along with . Before the Gym battle, Roxie is seen in Virbank City outside of the Pokémon Center, arguing with her father about him becoming a movie star. He defends his wishes by commenting that Roxie balances her duties as the Virbank Gym Leader, and as a member of her rock band. He leaves, and Roxie gets angry and heads for the Gym, which the player can directly challenge. After the Gym battle, Roxie can be seen near the port with Hugh and several of the s. After the battle that follows, she gives the player and then heads back to the Gym. Roxie later makes a brief appearance after the player competes in the PWT for the first time, expressing an interest in competing in it (causing Clay to remark that word of the competition is spreading). Roxie does indeed compete in it later, along with most other Gym Leaders. In the summer, she visits Cynthia in Caitlin's villa in Undella Town. Pokémon Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize= 2040|Easy Mode}}/ 2160|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxie |game=B2W2 |location=Virbank Gym |pokemon=2 }}| / |gender=female |type1=Poison |ability=Levitate |move1=Assurance|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Tackle|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Smog|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |}} | / |gender=female |type1=Bug|type2=Poison |ability=Poison Point |move1=Venoshock|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Poison Sting|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Pursuit|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} =Challenge Mode = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize= 2280 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxie |game=B2W2 |location=Virbank Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | Pokémon World Tournament Roxie uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Driftveil Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Roxie |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Roxie |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Roxie |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Quotes ;Virbank City * Upon arriving in the city :"Get real! You're a captain already, aren't you? If that ship doesn't move, you're going to cause lots of trouble!" :"AAAAAAH! You dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...dorky...doltish DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where they're going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable! I've HAD it! I'm going to the Gym!" ;Virbank Gym * Before battle :"Get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I can feel your desire to win pouring out of you!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"It's not over yet! Time to turn this show around for a victory!" * Being defeated :"Wait! I was right in the middle of the chorus!" * After being defeated :"Sigh! What are you doing losing, Roxie?! Well…I guess that means you're strong! This stinks, but I gave it everything I had, and I feel revitalized and refreshed now! Here! Proof that you beat me!" :"Two Badges! Now Pokémon up to Lv. 30, even Pokémon you got in trades, will realize how good you are and won't ignore your commands! Also, here! Use this TM!" :"TM09 is ! It covers the target in a special poisonous liquid! Even better, if your target's already poisoned, it does double damage! Heh heh! It almost packs too much of a punch!" :"Your Pokémon WANTED this win! Keep on going on like this, and do all sorts of stuff!" * After the player is invited to Pokéstar Studios : "You're going to Pokéstar Studios?! OH! I forgot! The old man! I have to get him back to work as captain!" * If talked to again later :"Using the Pokémon I like and getting through to people with the music I like is who I am! If you can do what you enjoy in the way you want, then great! Just be sure not to cause anyone any trouble!" ;Virbank City * Upon encountering Team Plasma :"So, are you guys Team Plasma, then?" * After defeating the :"Split up! You, go check !" :"If I'd lost, my precious Pokémon would've been taken! Thanks, you two! Use this! * After defeating the Grunt on Route 20 :"I thought your movie was pretty good."'' :"C'mon! Don't get down! You can keep trying while you continue on as captain! As long as you don't cause anyone trouble, I won't get mad. I don't know how the Pokéstar Studios people feel about that, though!" :"Oh... Did you hear us? Well, it looks like everyone from Team Plasma got away... I don't feel really good about it, but at least they're gone. Oh! There was a lot of ruckus, but you can sail to Castelia City now!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * When first met :"Hey! You two! Haven't you got any wild and crazy Pokémon battles to show me?! Guess I'll have to enter the tournament myself and rock the audience right outta their seats!" * Before battle (first round) :"Get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" * Before battle (second round) :"Fight with this Pokémon that way... Use this item that way... Are you letting others decide that for you? Well, whatever, but what's important is figuring out what you want to do! Get ready! 'Cause I'm going to knock the common sense outta you and drag you into a brand new world!" * Before battle (last round) :"You don't do anything! What do you know?! You don't do anything! How're you gonna change?! But, I've got you covered! I'm gonna give your reason a toxic shock and open up your mind!" * Being defeated :"Wild! Your reason's already more toxic than mine!" * If the player is defeated : "Hey, c'mon! Get serious! You gotta put more out there!" * After being defeated :"You didn't win... I lost! I was weak and made my Pokémon feel how much losing stinks! Watch out! Next time we meet, I'm going to give you a toxic shock!" * After winning :"Ya can't win 'em all. It's impossible, seriously! Trying to look cool every time you mess up or fail is totally exhausting! So you just have to let it all hang out!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Congrats on taking first! Losing stinks, but still... You're a fun Pokémon Trainer to battle! I mean, c'mon! The Pokémon battling with you are all like, "We're gonna win!"" ;Badge Case :A Little Poison in Your Days, a Little Poison on the Stage :It's kindness to say no for your friends and Pokémon, right? National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name RoxieForever! Thank yooou! 'This is a story about the first time I ever went to one of Roxie's shows! Many fans collapsed from the toxic power of her songs. Roxie's really a toxic shock to the system, isn't she?!' Maybe they were just too excited and fainted. Make sure to drink lots of fluids when you go to concerts! 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime Roxie appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 and Part 2. Like the , she is a musician who plays the bass guitar. She leads a rock band named "Koffing and the Toxics", with and Billy Jo as the other members. She is also a powerful Gym Leader, defeating everyone who dared to challenge her with only three Pokémon even when they challenged her with six. When Ash arrived at her Gym, she was thrilled to see his , as she too had a Pokémon originating from Kanto, , and happily accepted his challenge. Roxie proved herself to be a very capable Gym Leader, defeating five of Ash's six Pokémon despite being at a disadvantage in terms of her party. She would occasionally perform a riff on her bass during the battle, and the crowd would chant her name. Despite their status as opponents, she also preferred giving Ash a fairer chance, offering Pignite a Pecha Berry to heal its poisoning after it defeated Scolipede when she could have simply let the battle continue with Pignite weakening. When she was defeated she happily congratulated Ash as the crowd cheered for his victory, and she presented him with his eighth and final Unova Badge, the Toxic Badge. She reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. She also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Roxie's known Pokémon in the anime: was the first Pokémon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. She captured it while she was in Kanto, and it inspired her to assemble her rock band, "Koffing and the Toxics". When Ash, Cilan and Iris arrived at the Gym, it was seen defeating a Trainer's Gothitelle despite the type disadvantage. During the match, it defeated Ash's Boldore and rather easily, but was later defeated by , who used String Shot to tie Koffing up and then hit it with Energy Ball. Koffing's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. It quickly defeated Ash's Leavanny, but was later taken down by 's powerful , who had the type advantage. Scolipede's known moves are , , , and .}} was the third and last Pokémon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. It defeated Ash's Pignite and , but was later defeated by after getting by his . It reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Garbodor's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=喜多村英梨 Eri Kitamura |en=Alyson Rosenfeld |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |da=Sara Poulsen |fi=Taru Tikkanen |es_la=Mireya Mendoza |es_eu=Ainhoa Martín (BW083-BW084) Isacha Mengíbar (BW103) |pt_br=Clarice Espíndola |pl=Julia Chatys}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Roxie debuts in the . She was first mentioned by students at the Aspertia City Trainers' School as a possible invite to perform at a cultural festival. She debuts in person in New Sword Player, where takes to a concert she performed at. Blake later asks Roxie to be a judge at the Autumn Choir Tournament, which she happily accepts. After the tournament ended, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City. Shortly after arriving at their destination, Roxie discovered an executive member associated with the Unova Choir Tournament. The executive revealed that a group of villains attacked him and stole his in an attempt to "liberate" it. Angered, Roxie, Blake, Whitley, and Hugh traveled to the Castelia Sewers in order to confront the villains. After investigating the area, the group was attacked by the villains, who turn out to be Team Plasma. When Hugh sees the Team Plasma members, he flies into a rage and begins attacking them, only to fail when the Muk begin swarming after everyone, forcing the group to scatter. The Grunts eventually back Roxie and Whitley into a corner, forcing Roxie to battle them. Roxie eventually gets overwhelmed by the number of opponents, but Whitley easily defeats the Muk by using knowledge she learned at school. With their Pokémon defeated, the Grunts retreat and throw the Pokémon they stole away. After retrieving the stolen Pokémon, Roxie and Whitley exit the Sewers and return to Whitley's class at Prime Pier. After Roxie goes on ahead to return the Karrablast to the executive, the group is approached by Hugh, who reveals to everyone about the encounter with Team Plasma at the Sewers. He also reveals that one of the girls in the class is a member of Team Plasma and presents a pendant containing a picture of N he found as proof. When Whitley comes out of hiding to stop Hugh, everyone finds her behavior strange and they begin to question if Whitley was the person Hugh was talking about. Nervous and panicking, Whitley has Foongy release its spores everywhere, causing everyone except for Hugh to fall asleep. Roxie and the class later awaken at the Marine Tube. There, they meet Benga, another student at the Trainers' School, who reveals that he found the unconscious people and took them to a safe location alongside Marlon. Benga and Marlon reveal that Team Plasma has begun freezing several other locations across Unova with their flying ship, the Plasma Frigate. They also reveal that they plan on gathering allies to confront Team Plasma and ask Roxie and to join them. Pokémon is Roxie's only known Pokémon. It was sent out to assist Roxie in finding the villains who attacked a man and stole his . At the Castelia Sewers, Whirlipede was used to battle the s' . Due to being a Poison-type expert, Roxie managed to hold her own in battle, but was eventually overwhelmed by the number of opponents. None of Whirlipede's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Roxie appeared in ANL2 where she punched two s away. Seeing the incident, Roxie wasn't convinced that Arata could take care of any Pokémon. Roxie decided to settle their score with a Pokémon battle, with Arata using the Pokémon he was able to protect from Team Plasma. During the middle of the battle, Bianca recognized Roxie as a singer and Trainer from Virbank City. Roxie confirmed her talents to Arata and doesn't sense the heart in him to become a Pokémon Trainer. After Arata protected from a falling light pole, Oshawott was able to defeat Roxie. She then promised to Arata that she will battle him seriously next time and told him that she was the Gym Leader in the Virbank Gym. Pokémon is Roxie's only known Pokémon. She used Koffing against Arata's in their battle and lost. None of Koffing's moves are known.}} Trivia * Roxie's Japanese Leader title is . * Her bass is styled similarly to the evolutionary family. * She is the first Gym Leader to appear in the anime before her debut game. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ de:Mica es:Hiedra fr:Strykna it:Velia ja:ホミカ zh:霍米加